Four weddings and a funeral
by Tess84
Summary: A Buffy twist on the movie 'Four weddings and a funeral'. Should probably see the movie first... Anyway, I don't own Buffy or the movie... unfortunately. Let me know what you think! Oh, the stuff in parenthesis is in sign language.
1. Chapter 1

**One**

Buffy Summers slowly opened one eye, quickly squeezing it shut again against the intruding light. She turned in the bed to get away from the sun that streamed in through the window in her bedroom. It wasn't like she had anywhere she needed to be... Her eyes flew open.

"Crap!" She grabbed the alarm clock off the bed side table. It read 10:48. "Crap!"

Buffy jumped out of the bed and quickly got dressed before she ran out of her room and down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Faith, get up, we're late." She yelled into her sister's bedroom on the way.

"Crap!" She heard muffled through the door. Good, Faith was up.

Buffy scurried around the kitchen, putting coffee on and fixing her hair at the same time. A few minutes later Faith rushed into the room.

"How could we oversleep, I thought you set your alarm?" Faith asked, getting a shrug back.

"I don't know, guess I must have turned it off by mistake or something." Buffy handed Faith a cup of coffee and they were out the door.

xxxxx

They arrived at the church with only minutes to go, and joined the group of bridesmaids just inside the doors as discretely as possible. As soon as they got there, they were approached by their other sister, Dawn, and a frantic signing started.

"(Where have you been?)" Dawn asked.

"(Overslept.)" Buffy responded. Dawn threw her arms in the air.

"(That is so typical for the two of you.)" She signed. Buffy and Faith were known for their inability to be on time. Ever.

"(You can't even be on time for your own mother's wedding.)" Buffy and Faith made their best 'sorry-faces' and Dawn soften a little. "(Fine. As long as you haven't forgotten the rings.)" She went back to her place in the line, and Buffy, who was the maid of honor because she was the oldest, and thereby in charge of the rings, gave Faith a horrified look.

"Don't tell me you forgot them?" Faith half whispered.

"There wasn't exactly a lot of time this morning." Buffy hissed. "In case you forgot." Faith looked around the small room filled with bridesmaids and groomsmen.

"Hang on. I'll fix it." She said with a smile to Buffy before taking off into the small crowd. A few minutes later, she was back.

"Got it." She announced.

xxxxx

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the union between Joyce Anne Summers and Rupert Stewart Giles."

Buffy watched the priest with half an eye where she was positioned next to her mother in the front of the church, while inspecting the guests with the other. Her family was there, of course, as were some friends of her and her sister's along with her mother's girl-friends. She recognized some of Giles' relatives on the groom's side of the church, and then her eyes came to a dead stop when they met blue. Buffy took a deep breath and slowly let her eyes sweep over the unfamiliar young man. _Yum,_ she thought, before mentally cursing herself. _This is your mother's wedding, not a chance for you to get lucky, missy_. She turned her attention back to the priest just as he asked for the rings.

"Joyce, repeat after me. With this ring I be wed." Joyce took the ring from the priest, and almost choked as she found a ring that was made in the shape of a skull instead of the ring she and Rupert had picked out. She quickly regained her self-control and did as the priest had instructed.

"Now, Rupert, repeat after me please. With this ring I be wed." Rupert put the other ring, a bright pink thing made out of glass, on Joyce's finger without showing any sign of surprise. Buffy watched with a smile.

xxxxx

Connor wandered aimlessly through the garden of the Palm Spring Desert Inn, where the wedding reception was being held. Why had he agreed to go to this thing? Rupert was only his stepmothers cousin, they weren't even related. He looked around at the other guests, and his eyes stopped on a girl, about his age, with long brown hair. She was standing about fifteen feet away, with a blonde woman. They were both making strange signs with their hands. Connor approached another woman, a red head.

"Excuse me, could you tell me who that is?" He asked, indicating the brunette.

"That's Dawnie." The red head replied.

"She's beautiful." Connor said.

"I've always thought so." The red head answered, and Connor gave her a weird look.

"What are they doing with their hands?" He decided to let the comment go.

"Oh, that. Beautiful's deaf."

xxxxx

Dawn went to talk to their mother, leaving Buffy close to the stage in the large tent that had been put up in the garden of the inn. The guests had eaten, and were now dancing to a local band playing sentimental love songs in honor of the occasion.

Buffy looked around the dance floor and spotted two of her friends, Willow and Tara, dancing. She smiled at the scene they made. It had been quite the scandal when the two had started dating a couple of years ago, Sunnydale being the small town that it was. But now, everyone accepted the relationship.

Her eyes kept going and found two of her other friends, Xander and Anya at one of the tables, talking. Xander had grown up in Sunnydale, just like Buffy and Willow. Buffy had met Anya when she was in college in San Francisco and they had become instant friends. When Anya had moved to Sunnydale a couple of months ago, she had been welcomed with open arms by Buffy's friends, and Buffy suspected that Xander had a little crush on her.

A couple of tables from them Buffy found one of her best friends since high school, Angel, talking to his sister, Cordelia at one of the tables. Cordy spotted Buffy and waved her over.

"Hey, Buff, where are you guys staying tonight?" The other girl asked as Buffy approached the table.

"We've got rooms here at the inn." Buffy replied. Her mother had made reservations for her, Faith and Dawn.

"Why don't the three of you stay at our place?" Cordy suggested. "We've got like, a hundred rooms. I've never bothered to count them." Buffy nodded.

"OK. Have you seen Faith or Dawn around?"

"I think Faith went inside a little while ago." Angel said. "We'll let them know about the change in plans." Buffy smiled.

"Thanks." She surveyed the open space again. "Guess I'd better go mingle." She waved a goodbye over her shoulders as she walked across the edge of the dance floor.

As she passed a dancing couple, she felt like she was being watched, and her eyes scanned the crowd, once again meeting blue. She changed her direction and smiled as she approached the stranger.

"Hello there." He smiled back.

_Oh my God, he has an accent!_

"Hi." Buffy managed to get out.

"I'm Spike, Giles' nephew. And you must be one of the Summers girls." Spike offered Buffy his hand, and she shook it. The moment their hands met, Buffy felt a shock of electricity surging through her. From the look in his eyes, he had felt it too.

"I'm Buffy, Buffy Summers."

"Then I guess we're family now." Spike chuckled a little. "But only on paper."

"I guess so." Buffy nodded.

"So, where are you staying tonight?" Spike asked.

"Mom made reservations for me and my sisters here at the inn, but we're gonna stay at a friend's place, they have a mansion here."

"Too bad." Spike said, never losing eye contact with her. "I'm staying here at the inn." There was no mistaking the meaningful look in his eyes. When he finally broke the connection, Buffy felt weak to the knees.

"Well, it was nice almost meeting you." Spike smiled and started to leave.

"Wait. We can meet now." Buffy suggested. "The night's still..." She glanced at her watch. "OK, it's a little mature, but still." Spike laughed.

"I think we both know that's a lie." He took another step away from her. "Maybe I'll see you around."

xxxxx

"Hey, An." Xander sat down next to the girl. "What's with the long face?"

"I was promised sex." Anya complained.

"What?" Xander asked in astonishment.

"Buffy said that if I was a brides maid, I would get sex. That the guys would be like crazy." Anya looked around. "Do you see any crazy guys?"

"I guess not." Xander patted Anya supportively on the shoulder and decided to take a shot. "You know, if you... I mean, I could..." Anya cut him off.

"Don't be ridiculous, Xander. I'm not that desperate."

xxxxx

"Hey, Buffy, you ready to go?" Angel came up and put his arm around Buffy's shoulder. She nodded.

"Sure, let me just get Faith and Dawnie."

"Cordy got them, there headed for the car." Angel replied.

"OK, let's go then." Buffy said and they made their way through the tent that was almost empty by now. When they passed one of the tables, Buffy saw Xander and Anya making out.

"Should we interrupt them?" Angel asked. "They're supposed to stay at the mansion too."

"Let's just leave them." Buffy decided. "They have rooms here too, I think they'll manage."

xxxxx

Buffy sat in the jeep, surrounded by her friends, and wondered what the heck she was doing. _You could be with a hot guy right now, and you're where? In a car with your friends. Something's very wrong here._

"Angel, could you stop the car?" She requested. Angel gave her a surprised look, but did as she told him. When the car had stopped, Buffy jumped out.

"What're you doing, B?" Faith leaned out through the window.

"I think I'll stay at the inn afterall." Buffy said. "I mean, mom did pay for the rooms and stuff, I just think I should..." Faith gave her a look of understanding.

"I see. You go get him, B."

xxxxx

Buffy opened the door to the inn and went inside. The lobby was empty and quiet, and she proceeded into the adjoining bar/restaurant.

"Hello? Anybody here?" She called.

"Hello, love." Buffy turned to the sound of Spike's voice and smiled.

"Hey."

"So you decided to stay here after all." Spike returned her smile.

"Yeah, turned out there wasn't enough room for all of us." Buffy sat down in the armchair opposite Spike.

"Thought you said it was a mansion?" Spike raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes... well... I mean... a small mansion, only three rooms." Buffy managed to keep from blushing.

"Would you like something to drink, miss?" Buffy looked up at the waiter who had entered the room without her noticing it.

"No, I'm fine thanks." She said and the waiter left.

"So, how long are you..." Buffy turned back to Spike, but he was gone. She looked around the room, confused.

"Buffy, hi!" She heard from behind her. She sighed before turning to greet Harmony Kendall, former Sunnydale High bitch and currently annoying. She didn't understand why her mother had insisted on inviting her to the wedding.

"Harm, great to see you." Buffy had put on a fake smile.

"You too." Harmony returned the smile, just as fake. "Listen, you didn't happen to see that British guy here? He was at the wedding, bleache hair, blue eyes, you know the one." Buffy was about to say yes when she spotted Spike, who was peeking out from behind a curtain, shaking his head at her frantically.

"No, sorry, can't say I have." Buffy offered an apologetic smile.

"Darn!" Harmony sat down in the chair Spike had left minutes earlier. "I was so getting some." Buffy had to bite her lip not to start laughing at Spike's horrified look when he heard Harmony's words.

"So, how's everything with you?" Harmony tried to stall the talk. Buffy saw Spike sneaking out of the room behind Harmony's back, and decided to distract her.

"Good, good. Got a great job at the high school, as a counselor. How about you? I heard you got a modeling contract!" She picked Harmony's favourite subject – herself.

"I did, I'm in New York right now, working with..." Harmony kept on talking, but Buffy tuned her out. After twelve years in the same school as Harmony, you learned how to do that. They were interrupted by the waiter coming back.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but your husband asked that I tell you to come up to the room." He said to Buffy.

"My husband?" Buffy repeated, confused. "Right, my husband."

"He said to tell you it's room 241, in case you've forgotten." The waiter continued.

"Thank you." Buffy said, and turned to say goodbye to Harmony who had an amused look on her face.

"You must have a really bad memory if you can't remember being married." She said with a laugh.

"You know me." Buffy joked. "I would forget my head if it wasn't attached to my body." She got up to leave. "Well, it was nice talking to you, shouldn't let him wait."

"No, at least one of us should get laid tonight." Harmony replied. Buffy chose to ignore her statement and waved a goodbye before walking to the elevator.

xxxxx

Buffy paused for a moment outside door number 241 and took a deep breath. Before she could get the courage to knock, the door was opened.

"Hey." Spike said, peeking out through the half open door. He had taken off the tie and the jacket he had been wearing, and was now dressed only in black pants and a blue shirt which, Buffy noticed, had a couple of buttons undone at the top. Her eyes lingered for a moment at the skin she could see through the opening in the shirt before she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Hey." She smiled, a little shy. She wasn't normally the kind of girl who went to a complete strangers room, looking for... whatever it was she was looking for, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that this man did something to her, that she was drawn to him. And for once, she ignored the little voice inside her that was telling her to be a god girl and walk away. Heck, she deserved some fun!

"So..." They said at the same time, causing them both to laugh.

"You go first." Spike said.

"I just wanted to say thanks for saving me from Harmony." Buffy rolled her eyes. "She can be... I don't want to say unbearable... well, actually I do." They laughed again.

"Yeah, I see your point." Spike agreed. "At least she knows what she wants, and she's not afraid to go after it."

"And that's great." Buffy said. "As long as it's not, you know... you."

"Yeah, gotta agree with you there. I mean, there's nothing wrong with her, it's just..." He let his eyes roam over Buffy's body, making her blush. "Got my eye on someone else."

"Oh, really?" Buffy raised an eyebrow as she took a small step closer to him.

"Really." Spike replied. "So... you wanna come in?" There was no questioning the underlying meaning in his words as he opened the door wider for her.

Buffy answered by walking past him into the room. She stopped inside, looking around a little, not sure what to do next. She felt Spike's presence as he walked past her and sat down on the king sized bed, patting the seat next to him. She sat down, careful not to sit too close. They were both quiet for a moment, before Buffy was the first to speak.

"So... you're British, right?" She asked, not being able to think a whole lot with him so close. He chuckled a little.

"Picked up on that, did you?" She blushed again. _When the heck did I start to blush?_

"Yeah, live in London. My mum was Rupes older sister. Haven't seen him since I graduated from college. Didn't have anything better to do, so I thought I'd go see him get married."

"Oh." Was Buffy's only reply. "What's it like over there? I mean, is it very different from here?"

"I guess it's pretty different." He nodded. "It's the small things that you notice, y'know? Like, at the wedding for instance. It would have been completely inappropriate for the groom and bride to kiss in some of the more stuffy British churches."

During the conversation, they had both switched a little on the bed, and were know facing each other, only a few inches apart. Buffy could feel his warm breath against her face as he spoke.

"Really? What would be... appropriate?" She asked, holding her breath as he moved a little bit closer.

"I think this would be alright." He placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"Oh." She said. "How about... this?" She slowly leaned forward and their lips met in a soft kiss, that quickly escalated. Tongues battled, hands roamed and clothes were being tugged at.

"I think... that... would be... taking it... one... step... too... far..." Spike mumbled while kissing a trace down Buffy's neck, his left hand reaching for the back zipper in her dress while the other caressed her neck. Buffy desperately tugged at his shirt, somehow managing to get the buttons undone and pull it off. Spike pushed her down on the bed, and she willingly obliged, raising her hips a little so he could pull off her dress. As soon as the offending garment was gone, he covered her body with his own and went back to exploring her body with his lips and tongue, while his hands were busy getting his own pants off. Buffy gasped as he found the sensitive spot at her collar bone.

"What about... this?" She whispered.

"I definitely think the priest would frown upon this." Spike replied, working his way back up her neck to find her lips once more. They both moaned as their tongues met once more, and Spike reached between them to remove the last remaining pieces of clothing. He reached for something, and she heard the sound of foil breaking before he slowly pushed into her. They both froze for a moment before she wrapped her legs around his waist and they started moving as one.

"What about.. oh God.. this" Buffy wrapped her arms tightly around Spike's neck, holding him as close to her as possible. She felt him smile against her neck.

"I think they reserve this for the honey moon."

xxxxx

Buffy slowly came back to consciousness as sunlight danced around the room. She reluctantly opened her eyes, only to find Spike zipping his suitcase closed. He felt her eyes upon him and looked up, a small smile on his lips.

"Gotta go. Plane to catch." He said.

"Oh." Buffy replied. She had known this was a one time thing. So why did it hurt?

"I'll see you around?" Spike suggested, and Buffy thought that she saw hope in his eyes for a moment, but then it was gone.

"Yeah, maybe." Buffy watched as he walked to the door. "Wait!" He turned at her voice. "I just wanted to know when you were going to announce the engagement?" She saw his eyes widen at her words.

"The... engagement? Who's engagement?" He asked, nervously.

"Well, ours of course." Buffy replied. "I mean, we did sleep together, I just assumed..."

"Oh... well... I mean... not that I..." He gave her a desperate look. "And you're completely pulling my leg." He sighed in relief and Buffy giggled.

"And you completely fell for it."

"Yeah, you had me there for a while." He admitted, once more heading for the door. He opened it, but turned back before he left the room. "It was really nice meeting you, Miss Summers."

"It was nice meeting you too, Mr..." Buffy raised a questioning eye brow.

"Travers." He smiled at her one last time before closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Buffy was reluctantly pulled out of sleep by an incessant ringing. Sleepily she reached for the alarm clock on her bed side table, but that didn't stop it. Finally realising it was her cell phone, she made her way out of the bed and picked the annoying subject up from her desk.

"Hello?" She mumbled.

"Buffy, where the hell are you?" Anya voice came over the line. "You and Faith were supposed to be her over an hour ago; I've been calling and calling..."

"Oh, God, An I must have overslept. Again." Buffy mentally cursed herself. She and Faith were bridesmaids at Anya and Xander's wedding which was to start in, she glanced at her watch and moaned, half an hour. This was becoming a habit.

"I'll wake up Faith, we'll be over in five minutes, promise." Buffy hung up before Anya could start arguing and went to wake Faith.

xxxxx

Amazingly, Buffy and Faith managed to reach the church before the ceremony started. As they joined the other bridesmaids on the steps outside the church, Dawn shot them a look and shook her head. Buffy smiled apologetically at her.

"Good, you're here." Anya called. She nodded to her father, who was giving her away. "Let's go." The doors to the church were opened and Buffy could see Xander standing at the end of the aisle. She smiled at the nervous look on his face as she followed the bride through the church. When they reached the front of the church, Buffy noticed the priest for the first time. He was Anya's cousin, a nervous looking guy named Andrew, and he was now desperately looking for some passage in the Bible he was holding. Xander cleared his throat to let Andrew know they were ready to begin. He looked up at the sound, and Buffy was reminded of a deer caught in the headlight of a car.

"Yes. Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witnesses the union between this man and this woman." Andrew announced in a high pitched voice. He turned to Xander. "Please repeat after me. I, Alexander Level Harris."

"I Alexander LaVelle Harris." Xander gave Andrew a pointed look.

"Right. Take thee, Anya Christian Emanuela Jenkins."

"Take thee, Anya Christina Emanuela Jenkins." Another look. Andrew blushed.

"To be my awful wedded wife."

"To be my LAWFUL wedded wife." Xander said, obviously losing patience with the priest, who turned to Anya.

"Now, Anya, please repeat after me. I Anya Christina Emanuela Jenkins."

"I Anya Christina Emanuela Jenkins." Anya repeated.

"Take thee, Alexander Le... La... Alexander Harris." The crowd sighed in relief as Andrew decided to skip Xander's middle name.

"Take thee, Alexander Harris."

"To be my lawful wedded husband." There was a look of relief on Andrew's face as he had gotten through the names.

"To be my lawful wedded husband."

The crowd cheered and the ceremony continued with the couple's wedding vows and exchanged of rings. Then Andrew spoke up again.

"I now, by the power invested in me by the state of California, pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Goat – Ghost."

xxxxx

"Hey, Buff, over here!" Buffy looked up to see Willow waving her over from where she was standing a few feet away. She walked over to her friend and gave her a hug.

"What was with that priest?" Willow asked, frowning slightly. "I'm not sure he knew what he was doing."

"He's Anya's cousin, just got out of the priest... school, or whatever they call it." Buffy responded, suddenly frowning at something she saw. "Who's that with Dawnie?" She asked, and Willow followed her gaze. When she saw the couple, she smiled.

"That's Connor. He asked me about Dawn at your mom's wedding. I think he likes her."

"Well, he better not try anything, or I'd have to kill him." Buffy announced, still keeping her eyes on her baby sister.

xxxxx

Connor nervously walked up to Dawn. When he was right in front of her, he waved a hello. She waved back, smiling.

"(Hi, my name is C O N O R)" Connor signed, and Dawn laughed a little.

"(Hi Connor. I'm Dawn. It's nice to meet you.)" She signed back. He got out a small book that obviously was a dictionary, and Dawn laughed even more.

xxxxx

"Hey, anybody wanna hear my new theory on marriage?" Willow and Buffy both turned as Tara joined them. "Two people live together for a while. One day they run out of things to talk about. He asks her to marry him. Boom! They have enough things to talk about for the rest of their lives."

"So, you think that marriage is just a way to get out of an awkward silence?" Buffy questioned.

"It's a theory!" Tara defended.

"It could just be about love, of course." Willow suggested.

"Really?" Tara asked, faking a frown. "I never thought of that."

"Anybody want something to drink?" Buffy asked, feeling the need for some air.

"Sure, I'll have some champagne." Willow responded. "They do have that, right?"

"I think so, sweetie." Tara responded. "I'll have a glass, too, Buffy."

"Coming right up!" Buffy left her friends and proceeded through the large French windows into the garden of the club, where waiters circulated among the guests. She stopped one, took three glasses of champagne from him and was about to head back in when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Hello there." Buffy quickly turned, almost spilling the champagne, and her eyes met Spike's.

"Hi!" She stared at him. "You're... here."

"Looks like, pet." He replied.

"Sorry, I mean, you know, here in the States." Spike chuckled at her words.

"Yep. Was invited to the wedding."

"Of course." Buffy smiled at him, and then remembered Willow and Tara who were waiting for their drinks. "I'll be right back, don't go back to England, OK?"

She practically ran through the doors, found Willow and Tara and handed them their champagne.

"See you in a couple of hours." They looked at her questioningly. "This is a freaking great wedding!" She announced before darting off into the garden again, relieved when she found Spike where she left him.

"Hi. You're still here." She smiled. Spike smiled back, but she saw something in his eyes that she didn't remember being there. Before she had a chance to analyze it, they were approached by a dark haired woman.

"There you are, my William. I was just talking to Mr. Jenkins about you." The woman placed a kiss on Spike's cheek before taking her place beside him, a hand in his. "And who might this be?" She asked, her eyes focused on Buffy.

"Dru, darling, I'd like you to meet Buffy Summers. She's Joyce's daughter." Spike introduced, not meeting Buffy eyes. "Buffy, this is Drusilla Evans, my... fiancée."

"It's very nice to meet you, Buffy." Buffy reluctantly accepted Dru's hand, while she tried to get Spike to meet her eyes for an explanation, but he refused.

"Come on, darling." Dru tugged at Spike's arm. "I promised Mrs. Jenkins I would introduce you. Can't have you running away from me, now can we?" She smiled at Buffy before pulling Spike towards where Mr and Mrs Jenkins were standing.

Buffy felt numb, like she had lost all feeling of her limbs. He was engaged? She pulled herself together and went inside the clubhouse where she managed to find a secluded couch. A few minutes after she had sat down, she was joined by Willow.

"Didn't go too well, huh?" The red head asked, noticing the look on Buffy's face.

"Why am I always at weddings, but never getting married myself?" Buffy asked Willow as much as herself. Willow put a supportive arm around her friends shoulders.

"Maybe you just haven't met the right guy yet?" She suggested.

"But that's just it. What if I have?"

xxxxx

Buffy scanned the board with the table setting on it, looking for her name.

"Oh no. No no no." She whimpered as she took off in the direction of the table in question. Willow took a quick glance at the board, and understood why.

xxxxx

Buffy quietly sat down at the table. She was the last to arrive, and as she sat down, nine pairs of eyes settled on her.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, I'm Amy." A girl her own age reached out her hand. Buffy shook it.

"Hi, I'm Buffy." She saw recognition in the other girl's eyes.

"I've heard a lot about you." She turned to the guy beside her. "Me and Owen actually just got back from Mexico. Didn't you guys go there at one point?" Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, we sailed from LA to Tijuana." That got the attention of the rest of the table.

"You're that Owen?" A dark haired guy asked. "She talked about you all the time when we were dating. Owen the throw up. You were sea sick the entire time, weren't you?" Buffy winced at his words.

"Parker, please."

"What? You did talk about him!" He laughed. "Of course, it wasn't as bad as that guy, what was his name, his dad hit on you..."

"Scott." Another guy interrupted.

"Thanks, Richard." Parker said. "You couldn't figure out if it would be impolite to turn the guy's dad down." Parker, Richard and Owen laughed at this.

"He liked younger women." The fourth guy at the table, Scott, announced in a low voice, and the entire table quietened down, not having realised that the guy in question was present.

xxxxx

Buffy exhaled deeply. She had finally managed to get away from the table of doom, and had wandered into one of the hallways leading from the dining room to be alone for a while. She shouldn't have done that.

"Buffy." Buffy briefly closed her eyes to summon up the strength to meet the final nail in the coffin. She turned with a small smile on her lips.

"Riley."

"How's it going in there?" Riley leaned against the wall next to Buffy.

"OK, I guess." Buffy sighed. "Do you ever wonder why it's always other people getting married?"

"I don't know. Fate I guess."

"I don't believe in fate." Buffy smiled at him. "Maybe you and me should have gotten married." Riley chuckled.

"As much as I loved you, I could never have married you. I marry you, I marry your friends, and they never liked me. Especially Angel."

"Oh, come on, Angel liked you." Buffy tried to defend.

"He called me Captain Cardboard."

Buffy tried to keep a straight face.

"I never heard him say that."

"You take care." Riley gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"So, how's Captain Cardboard?" Buffy turned to see Angel in a doorway a few feet away.

"Slightly crazy, as usual." She replied as he came to stand beside her.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"I'm trapped in the hell of ex-boyfriends. You?" Buffy looked over at her friend.

"Not so much, really." He smiled at her.

"How come you're not married?" Buffy asked. "I mean, I haven't seen you with a girl in ages. You're not interested in anyone?" At her question, Angel chuckled.

"I'm interested. I've been in love with the same girl for years. She's not." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Anyone I know?" Buffy asked, and received a strange look.

"It's you, Buffy." Angel declared. "It's always been you."

They were both quiet for a while.

"I... I don't know what to say, Angel, I didn't know."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Angel reassured her. "It's fine, we're friends, and I've realised a long time ago that that's it for us. And its OK."

They were interrupted by Willow, who just came into the hallway.

"There you guys are." She said. "Come on, they're cutting the cake."

xxxxx

Buffy leaned her forehead against the cold glass of the window. She had developed a head ache and was glad to be alone for a little while, even if she knew she would have to go back to the party soon. As she looked out into the night, not really focusing on anything, the door below the window opened, and she saw Spike and his fiancée walk out. He called a cab, and opened the door for her. Buffy turned from the window, not wanting to see more.

Buffy made her way downstairs again and joined her friends at the party. She noticed that Spike came back inside a few minutes later, without his fiancée, but chose to ignore him. Which turned out to be hard, considering the fact that she could feel him watching her the rest of the evening.

It was after midnight when Buffy finally gave up and said goodbye to her friends. She left the clubhouse and was waiting for a cab outside when she heard him.

"Not good to be out here, all alone." She turned and saw Spike smiling at her.

"Well, I'm not alone now, am I?" She countered. "Besides, Sunnydale is a pretty quiet town."

"Yeah, I've kinda picked up on that." He joined her at the side of the road.

"I thought you left." Buffy said.

"No, just saw Dru off is all. She had to go into LA for an early meeting in the morning."

"Oh." Buffy said, not quite sure how to respond to that. "Where are you staying?"

"Sunnydale Motel. I hear it's the place to stay when in Sunnydale." He joked. A cab stopped in front of them at that moment. He opened the door. "Care to share a cab?" Buffy didn't know why, but she nodded and got in the cab with him.

xxxxx

The driver stopped outside the Sunnydale Motel, and Spike opened the car door to get out, but paused, turning back to Buffy.

"Want to come up for a night cab?" He asked.

"You really think that's a good idea?" Buffy asked, as her conscience battled with her heart.

"I think I can resist you." Spike chuckled. "You're not that cute."

xxxxx

They made it as far as the elevator before Spike crushed his lips to Buffy's. She was surprised at first, but it didn't take her long to respond to the kiss, and soon she was pressed against the wall of the elevator, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. They managed to somehow get out of the elevator and into his room before ripping each other's clothes off.

Buffy pulled back for a moment, looking into his eyes. She knew if she saw doubt or uncertainty there, that she could stop. But all she saw was desire, and something else that she didn't dare explore any further. She pulled him close to her again and he reclaimed her mouth, letting their tongues battle for dominance as he pushed into her in one long movement. They both gasped at the familiar yet new feeling, and were soon caught up in the dance they had only experienced together once before, but that somehow felt like they had always shared.

xxxxx

Buffy got dressed quietly, not wanting to wake Spike who was asleep in the bed. But, she realised, as she turned, trying to find her other shoe and met his blue eyes, it was too late.

"Leaving so soon, pet?" He asked in a sleepy voice. She nodded.

"Yeah." She said, trying to avoid his eyes. "This shouldn't have happened, and I just have to..." He cut her off.

"Hey. This wasn't your fault. We were both in it. OK?" He locked their eyes together, and she nodded.

"OK. I still have to... go." He nodded, and she left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

"Morning, B." Buffy was wakened by Faith unusually cheerful voice and the smell of coffee. She opened her eyes and was met by a tray with food along with Faith on her bed.

"Mmm, Saturday morning breakfast in bed." She mumbled and sat up in the bed. She and Faith had a tradition, where Faith would make breakfast in bed for Buffy on Saturday mornings, and Buffy would return the favor on Sunday morning.

"So, what are you gonna do today?" Faith asked as she buttered a piece of toast.

"I am going to enjoy the fact that I, for the first time in I don't know how long, don't have a wedding to go to on a Saturday." Buffy announced and reached for the mail that Faith had dropped next to her pillow. She flipped through the envelopes. "Bills, bills, bills... Oh, what's this?" She ripped open a plain whit envelope and small card fell out. She picked it up.

'You are hereby invited to attend the wedding between Miss Drusilla Evans and Mr William Travers.'

The announcement was followed by directions about time and place, but Buffy dropped the card before she could read it.

He was getting married? After everything that had happened, he was still getting married?

"Hey, isn't this the guy you slept with at mom's wedding?" Faith asked, having picked up the card. Buffy nodded, speechless.

"He sure moves fast." Faith huffed, dropping the card.

_You don't know the half of it_, Buffy thought. She hadn't told Faith about her encounter with Spike at Xander and Anya's wedding.

"Hey, there's some sort of list in here too." Faith pulled out another piece of paper from the envelope and handed it to Buffy.

"Great. A list of wedding presents." Buffy studied the piece of paper. "Guess I'm going shopping."

xxxxx

Buffy looked around the small store. It seemed expensive. She looked at the price tag on a small urn. It was.

"May I be of assistance, miss?" A woman in her late forties asked from behind the counter.

"I'm looking for something for the Evans/Travers wedding." Buffy said. "Could you tell me what's left on the list?"

"Oh, there are a number of things left in the neighbourhood of a two thousand dollars." The sales clerk smiled.

"I see. How about the neighborhood of, say, a hundred dollars?" Buffy felt stupid, but she really couldn't afford buying something that expensive.

"We have this lovely painting." The clerk indicated a painting on the wall behind the counter. Buffy frowned at the motive. It seemed to have been taken from the movie 'Dracula' or something.

"If you can find someone to pitch in with another $ 2900, that is." The clerk continued with a patronizing smile.

"Thanks, I think I'll just..." Buffy turned to leave, only to bump, literally, into Spike.

"Hey there." He smiled at her. "What'd you get?"

"Oh, I was just..." Buffy started, but was interrupted by the clerk.

"The lady was considering the wonderful Rayne painting, sir."

Buffy rolled her eyes at the ride woman, and Spike laughed.

"Don't bother, just get us a toaster oven or something."

"Maybe I will." Buffy responded, not knowing what to say next.

"Listen, could I ask you a favor?" Spike said. "A pretty big one."

"OK..." Buffy suspiciously agreed.

xxxxx

"I wouldn't ask you to help me if it wasn't important." Buffy heard from inside the dressing room at the men's clothes department. "It's just, Dru wanted me to pick one out myself, and I don't want to disappoint her, so I thought I'd get a woman's opinion."

"It's fine, Spike, I wasn't doing anything right now, anyway." Buffy called back.

"OK. I'm coming out. Don't laugh!"

"I won't, promise!" Buffy vowed. And burst out laughing at the sight of him.

"You promised!" He said offended.

"I'm... I'm... sorry!" Buffy managed to get out between giggles. He was dressed in a dark blue suit with a bright blue frilly shirt underneath and a matching tie. "You look great!" She suppressed another fit of laughter, but he noticed.

"OK, not this one, then." He said, heading back to the dressing room.

xxxxx

"How about this?" Spike asked a couple of minutes later, emerging from the dressing room in a white suit. Buffy nodded approvingly.

"Much better. Still doesn't really say wedding to me." She frowned. "And it's really white!"

"Point taken." Spike headed back to the dressing room again.

"How about just going with the traditional?"

xxxxx

"You mean like this?" Spike came into the waiting area where Buffy was sitting, dressed in a basic black suit with a light blue shirt and darker tie.

"Wow." Buffy couldn't help but stare. "I think we have a winner." Spike smiled at her.

"Thank God! Another one, and I was ready to lose it." He went back to get changed.

"You should thank your lucky star that you don't have to pick out a wedding dress!" Buffy called after him.

xxxxx

"Thanks for the help." Spike said as they left the store. "Really appreciated it."

"No big." Buffy shrugged. "Didn't have anything better to do."

"So, can I buy you a cup of coffee, as a thank you?" Spike asked, and Buffy nodded.

"Sure, coffee sounds great, I have to meet my sister, but that's not until..." She glanced at her watch. "Fifteen minutes ago! Crap!"

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault, I shouldn't have kept you this long." Spike apologized.

"No, no it's not your fault. I just lost track of time. I do that. A lot." Buffy smiled at him. "But you are going to have to help me get out of this one."

xxxxx

Buffy ran the last few feet to where Dawn was standing.

"(I am so sorry! I lost track of time!)" She gave her sister a hug.

"(What else is new?)" Dawn asked, an annoyed look on her face.

"(Sorry! I was helping Spike to pick out a suit for his wedding.)" Buffy indicated Spike, and he offered Dawn his hand.

"Hi." He said, getting a smile and a wave back before Dawn turned to Buffy.

"(Isn't he the guy you slept with after mom and Giles's wedding?)" Dawn questioned.

"What's she saying?" Spike asked.

"She just asked if you were at our mom's wedding." Buffy replied. "(Yes, that's him. And he's getting married.)"

"(What a jerk! But I have to admit, you do have good taste in guys. What a hottie!)" Dawn gave Spike an appreciative look.

"I told her you're getting married." Buffy said to Spike.

"Oh, you should come to the wedding." Spike said to Dawn, and Buffy translated. Dawn nodded, agreeing.

"OK, it was nice meeting you, but I have to get going. See both of you at the wedding." Spike waved a goodbye and left.

xxxxx

"Spike, wait!" Buffy ran faster than she knew she could, trying to catch up with Spike. She could see him through the crowd, but he had apparently not heard her.

"Spike!" He turned at the sound, and spotted Buffy, running towards him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as she stopped in front of him, desperately trying to catch her breath.

"Nothing... I... just... had... to..." Buffy inhaled deeply a few times before continuing. "I... I know you're getting married, and... I don't... I just had to..." She pulled him down to her and gave him a breathtaking kiss before pulling back again.

"I think I'm in love with you." She was quiet for a few seconds. "And just forget I said that, I'll be going now." She turned and ran back the way she came, leaving a stunned and confused Spike behind.

xxxxx

"Hey guys!" Buffy joined her friends who were gathered in a corner of the Evan's mansion in one of Sunnydale's nicer neighbourhood. "What's up?"

"We're just talking about marriage, and weddings." Willow replied. "You know, going with the theme of the evening."

"I was just pointing out that none of us are married." Tara explained to Buffy.

"Well, it's not cause we don't try!" Angel declared. "I think I've asked every girl I know to marry me."

"You haven't asked me." Faith interjected.

"I'm sorry, Faith, would you like to marry me?" Angel asked, smiling.

"No, thanks, Angel, but it's nice of you to ask." Faith replied.

"I'm making it our mission for tonight!" Tara announced. "Go find your better halves!"

xxxxx

"Hey, B." Faith joined Buffy where she was sitting at one of the tables in the large dining room. "What you doing?"

"I was just contemplating the wonder that is marriage." Buffy replied. "It amazes me how two people can find each other, out of all the billions of people in the world, and know they were meant to be together."

"Well, if you look at it that way..." Faith said.

"How do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"I mean, if you're looking for that perfect, lightning and thunder, can't think kind of love, you might be waiting a long time. Me, I would settle for a nice guy who took care of me and didn't look too bad, you know."

"I guess..." Buffy mumbled, staring into the crowd, but not really seeing any of the people there.

xxxxx

"Ladies and gentlemen, could I have your attention please." Spike stepped up on a chair so that everyone could see him. "Good."

"First of all, I would like to thank everyone from England who flew in for this. Thank you all for coming. And to all the Americans, who came despite the fact that there would be a bunch of loud obnoxious British people here, thanks to you too." The crowd laughed at his words.

"If my dear mother had been here today, I know what she would have said. William, I love you and I want you to be happy, but why on Earth are you marrying that crazy woman? And I would have told her this; because I love her." Spike raised his glass of champagne in the air. "To my wife, Drusilla."

"To Drusilla." The crowd echoed. Spike gave Drusilla a kiss before helping her to step up on the chair he had left.

"Hello, all. I would like to thank you for coming to my wedding. From now on, I'll be inviting you to all of my weddings." The crowd laughed again, and Buffy decided it was time to tune out. She turned as someone laid a hand on her shoulder and saw Tara.

"How you doing, sweetie?" The other girl asked, smiling.

"I'm OK. I knew what I did coming here, I'll have to face the consequences." Buffy sighed. "I didn't think it would be this hard, though."

"You love him." It wasn't a question as much as a statement.

"I thought I did." Buffy nodded. "But I don't even know if I know what love is."

"You'll figure it out, sweetie, trust me. And then there won't be any question about it." Tara squeezed Buffy's shoulder.

"Thanks. I knew I could count on you." Buffy smiled at Tara, but she didn't smile back. Instead, an expression of pain swept across her face before she tumbled to the ground. Buffy dropped to her knees beside her.

"Tara, sweetie, what's wrong?" Tara didn't respond. Buffy shook her carefully. "Tara, please wake up."

xxxxx

Buffy stood next to Willow and watched the white coffin being loaded into the back of the car that would take it to the church. She had a supporting arm around Willow's shoulders, and could feel the other girl shaking with tears. She led Willow to the other car in the street, and they got in.

xxxxx

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to say our goodbyes to a loved daughter, Tara McClay. Before I begin the ceremony, Tara's friend and life partner, Willow, would like to say a few words." The priest stepped down and Willow took her place behind the coffin.

"Hi." She could barely hold back her tears, but didn't stop. "Tara always said that she preferred funerals over weddings. Said it was more fun to attend a ceremony you actually had a chance of ever being a part of." The crowd laughed a little.

"A lot of people have called me to tell me about the Tara they knew. One thing that came up a lot was shy. And quiet. So, I guess that's how all of you will remember her. Shy and quiet. All I ask is that you don't remember her like this, in a box in a church because of a weak heart. And how will I remember her? I don't have the words for that, so I decided to borrow them."

_Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,_

_Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,_

_Silence the pianos and with muffled drum_

_Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come._

_Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead_

_Scribbling on the sky the message She Is Dead,_

_Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves,_

_Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves._

_She was my North, my South, my East and West,_

_My working week and my Sunday rest,_

_My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;_

_I thought that love would last for ever; I was wrong._

_The stars are not wanted now: put out every one;_

_Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;_

_Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood,_

_For nothing now can ever come to any good._

**AN: The poem is "Funeral Blues" by W.H. Auden.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Buffy swapped at the offending alarm clock on her bed side table and sighed in relief when the sound stopped. She turned in the bed to go back to sleep, but her idea was interrupted by another alarm clock. And another, and another. Confused, Buffy sat up in the bed. Around her room, there were maybe a dozen alarm clocks, and they were all ringing. Faith opened the door to her room.

"Good, you're up. I set a few extra clocks, just to be sure." She turned in the door. "Come on, I've got breakfast ready."

Buffy moaned and stuck her head under the cover for a moment, before she realized what day it was and bolted up from the bed.

Faith handed her a plate of scrambled eggs as she entered the kitchen.

"So, ready to get married?" She asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Buffy nodded. "What time is it?"

"Quarter to eleven. Fourty five minutes til I do."

Buffy jumped off the chair she was sitting on at Faith's words.

"What? Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I have to get ready!" She stormed out of the kitchen.

xxxxx

Buffy was out of the car before it stopped in front of the church, and was running up the path to the doors when she heard the church bells. Nine dings. Buffy stopped dead in her tracks and turned back to the car, where her friends were all laughing. Dawn snapped a picture of her.

"You... you bastards! You tricked me!" Buffy yelled, furious and amused at the same time.

"Sorry, B, didn't know any other way to get you here in time!" Faith yelled from the car.

xxxxx

Buffy was sitting in a small room, surrounded by her friends. She was looking out the window at the people arriving.

"So, Buff. You the first of us to get married. Who would've thought?" Cordy said.

"I was afraid that Dawnie would beat you to it, actually." Faith announced. Dawn and Connor, who was also in the room, had been dating for the past couple of months.

"No way I was gonna let my baby sister get married before me!" Buffy declared. Everyone laughed.

"But seriously, how does it feel?" Willow asked.

"It feels good. Right." Buffy said.

"Well, I want to make a toast." Angel raised his glass of champagne that Faith had smuggled in to them. "To Buffy and Captain Cardboard." The others raised their glasses as well. Buffy smiled at Angel.

"You realize you're going to have to stop calling him that, don't you?"

xxxxx

Buffy was standing in the lobby of the church. The ceremony was about to start, and she was waiting for Giles, who was giving her away. She turned when the door behind her opened. And her eyes widened.

"Hey, pet." Spike smiled the smile that made her weak in the knees.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Buffy asked, slightly shocked.

"Was invited." Spike replied. "Remember?"

"Right." Buffy nodded. "So, where's your wife?"

"Oh." Spike ran his fingers through his hair. "That didn't work out. Divorce was final a couple of weeks ago."

"What? What happened?" Buffy asked.

"She was cheating on me. Had been all along, apparently."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Buffy offered him a sympathetic smile.

"Look, I shouldn't have come here. I just thought... I don't know what I thought." Spike turned to leave.

"No, wait!" Buffy grabbed his arm. "Stay. We'll talk later, OK?" He nodded.

"OK."

"Good. Why don't you go inside?" Buffy opened the door into the church for him.

xxxxx

Giles opened the door to the church, and the wedding march started. He indicated to the band to stop, and walked quickly up the aisle and over to where Joyce was sitting.

"We seem to have lost the bride!" He whispered.

xxxxx

Buffy heard a knock on the door, and reluctantly went to open it. She knew she couldn't hide forever. Behind the door was Dawn.

"(Hi.)" Dawn signed and walked into the room. "(What's wrong?)"

"(I just saw Spike. He got divorced.)" Buffy replied. Dawn sat down beside her and put an arm around Buffy's shoulder.

"(What are you going to do?)" She asked.

"(I don't know! I don't know what to do!)"

"(Well, the way I see it, you have three choices.)" Buffy waited for Dawn to continue. "(One: You go through with the wedding.)" Buffy nodded. "(Two: You call it off.)"

"(OK. And the third?)" Buffy asked.

"(That's all I can think of.)"

"(Thanks.)" Buffy hugged her sister.

xxxxx

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the union between Buffy and Riley." Buffy shot a look at Riley beside her. "If anyone has a reason as to why these to should not be married, speak now."

A knocking was heard in the church. Everyone turned to see where it came from, and Dawn stood up in her bench.

"(What Dawnie?)" Buffy asked.

"(Will you translate for me?)" Dawn signed.

"Buffy, what's going on?" The priest asked.

"She wants me to translate for her." Buffy replied, turning back to Dawn.

"(I think the bride would like to postpone the wedding.)" Dawn signed.

"I think the bride would like to postpone the wedding." Buffy translated.

"(I think the bride is in love with someone else.)" Dawn continued.

"I think the bride is... in love with someone else." Buffy said.

"Is that true?" Riley asked. "Buffy?" She turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, Riley, I can't do this." Everyone stared as Buffy ran out of the church.

xxxxx

"I can't believe you did that." Faith said where she was sitting next to Buffy on the couch in their living room.

"Join the club." Buffy replied, staring into space.

Suddenly, the doorbell sounded through the apartment, and Willow headed to the door to open it. Buffy stopped her.

"No. I should do it, it's my mess." Buffy opened the door to reveal a soaking wet Spike.

"What... what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, I just had to see you." He said.

"Come in." Buffy stepped aside to let him in, but he shook his head.

"No, I shouldn't... I'll just... go." He turned to leave, but Buffy grabbed him and closed the door behind her, stepping out into the rain.

"You'll get wet." Spike noticed.

"I don't care."

"I'm sorry I showed up like that, I ruined your wedding day." Spike said, remorse in his voice.

"No, you didn't. I never should have agreed to marry Riley. It was just, after Tara died, I started to feel... desparate, I guess. I didn't want to be alone." Buffy admitted.

"Me neither." Spike said, raising his hand and tucking a strand of Buffy's now soaked through hair behind her ear.

"Really?" She asked, keeping her eyes locked in his.

"Really." He replied in a whisper before he leaned in and kissed her, both of them forgetting about the rain.


End file.
